


Strength from the Dark

by SavetheSpaceWhales (awishman)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics)
Genre: Dark Visions 3 was a shit show, Fix-It, Gen, Her name is Daaé Leíra, Women deserve better, say her name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales
Summary: Darth Vader Dark Visions 3 was a shit show.This is my contribution to fix it.





	Strength from the Dark

 

Daaé Leíra knows the first time she sees him that her life will never be the same. Tall, imposing, and formidable, he commands respect from and emanates power to everyone who sees. She isn’t supposed to be there, she has a shift in the medbay, but when she heard murmurs of Lord Vader’s return, she created a task for herself that would allow a glimpse of him.  

 

She feels energized,  _ strong.  _ Just from the sight of him. When she sees her Superior Officer striding towards her, a scowl on his face, she thinks of Lord Vader advancing with troopers in tow. Her back straightens, shoulders going back of their own accord. She looks the officer straight in the eye and intentionally runs into his shoulder as she strides passed him on her return to the medbay.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

For the next several cycles, Daaé makes her shifts at the medbay more tolerable by daydreaming about Lord Vader. Hours of drudgery fly by as she imagines spending time with him. He  _ seems  _ menacing, but underneath that mask...she knows whatever is underneath...is someone who gets what it’s like to be overlooked and underappreciated. As she pictures a tender moment where they are alone together and she removes his mask, she smiles sweetly to herself.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Daaé trades shifts to be in the medbay when Lord Vader is due for his procedure. The doctor is cross, obviously nervous and fearful.  _ If he was a competent medic he wouldn’t need to be afraid  _ she thinks, rolling her eyes. She needs to time her entrance just right, she would never do anything to jeopardize Lord Vader’s health, but she just wants to be in his presence. It may seem odd, but he helps her feel stronger, more powerful. He has significant medical needs, yet he continues leading and fighting and protecting all of them, in spite of all of this. 

 

His anger ripples through the room and the doctor goes flying through the air-- _ just from his power.  _  Daaé feels chills chase down her spine, her mouth open at his display of strength. As Lord Vader stalks out of the room, Daaé can’t even hear the medic’s criticism and abuse. It’s like Lord Vader has built a shield around her, making her impervious to his attacks.

 

When she returns later to finish cleaning the surgery, she finds a scrap that he left behind. She pockets it, feeling like he left it for her. It feels like a talisman against the medic, a protection. 

 

She carries it with her, from that moment forward.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

When she is later promoted ( _ above the medic, thank you _ ) she is chosen to accompany Lord Vader’s 501st to the battle field. This is something Daaé has dreamed about. Being on hand, when he needs her. It’s like he trusts her to take care of him, of his troopers. When she is able to treat the injured, she finds out she is stronger than she knows. She pats her pocket where the armor piece is. It’s as her hand is fingering the armor piece in her uniform pocket that Lord Vader enters the med bay. Daaé straightens to attention. He is wearing his mask, but she can sense they are making eye contact. It’s fleeting, less than a moment. But it’s enough. 

 

Another wounded trooper arrives, and Daaé focuses on saving her life.  Lord Vader has left. But his presence lingers, and it gives her strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmyWishman)


End file.
